Short Homestuck stories
by Abethia
Summary: A series of Homestuck oneshots Johnkat , Erisol, later other pairings
1. Like a good Karkat

**I know i need to update my other stories, but i had this idea on the spot.**  
><strong>I LOVE HOMESTUCK!<strong>

* * *

><p>John sat on a couch bored out of his mind. He had gone at least TWO hours without pranking someone. He was about to go insane! He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. What the HECK was he supposed to do about this delema?! Without a further thought, John turned on the television. Maybe he could get some enjoyment out of this. His thumb lazily clicked the remote as he tried to find something to watch. Was nothing on?! Finally, he put down the remote, determined to watch whatever he had landed the channel on. It was a commecial, you know, the StateFarm commercial.<br>Then, John had a wonderful idea. He smiled to himself and thought the most funniest thing he had EVER thought of. Of course he would have to try it. John took a deep breath and started singing,  
>"Like a good neighbor StateFarm is there, with KARKAT!" John awkwardly sat there for a couple of seconds then let out an obnoxious laugh. If only Dave could have witnessed what just happened, then maybe he would have at least cracked a smirk.<br>"Hey! Dipshit! Open the Fucking door!"  
>"I know that voice!" John said as he went to the door of his apartment and opened it to find a very angry troll. "What's up Karkat? I was just singing about you!"<br>"You were...what?! What the fuck does that mean?!"  
>"Oh my God Karkat...and it WORKED!" John then began to jump wildly around his apartment in excitment.<br>"Okay, Okay. Calm down." Karkat walked into Egbert's apartment and shut the door, "What's all this talk about singing? If all your going to do is sing, then I'lljust leave."  
>"No! Karkat, that's not nessisary," John quickly stated,"oh! And may I ask, why are you here?"<br>"I had this weird feeling to come and see you, it was the most strangest feeling I have ever fucking been a part of."  
>"I think I might have just summond you, Karkat," John gasped.<br>"What!? How!?"  
>"Well...I was watching TV and this commercial came on. I mimmicked the commercial but changed the words a bit. And then you showed up! Isn't that weird?"<br>"Ugh!" Karkat facepalmed, "I came all this way for nothing?!"  
>"Not for nothing! For me!"<br>"For you?"  
>"Yes! Me!"<br>"I'm leaving," Karkat said as he headed for the door.  
>"Wait Karkat!"<br>"I'm not staying here, Egbert. I have other things to do right now."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Uh...well...I-I...have nothing, nothing at all."  
>"Well then take a seat!" John motioned to the couch and Karkat trudged over.<br>John and Karkat took a seat on the couch, and began watching sappy romcoms and Con Air.

* * *

><p>Ok,ok. This is my first homestuck fic so don't blame me for it being horrible. I just had this idea on the spot and it was supposed to be short. please comment and review<p>

**I TAKE REQUEST!**


	2. Erisol Prologue

This is the first Erisol that I have ever posted. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Wwhy do I evven try, I mean, I alwways end in failure. So wwhy evven bother?"

"Don't say things like that Ampurra!" Nep growwled at me.

"I'm serious, tell me one time that somethin has wworked for me."

"Well...um...Oh! There was that one time when you...! Oh...nefurrmind."

"Sea! Exactly my point! Wwhy does it nevver wwork?"

"Maybe mew just need to try harder!"

"I havve done all I can, Nep. Wwhat else can I do?"

"Go and talk to him? :3"

"Are you insane?! He hates me!"

"How do mew know that?"

"I just do!"

"Go. And. Talk."

"No. NO. NO!"

* * *

><p>here is the prologue of my new fanfic! I will be posting the first part soon!<p> 


	3. Erisol

I am bein pushed an pulled towwards him; She is clawwin an snappin at me. I guess I havve no choice. I spun around and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Okay, Nep, I'll talk to him."

"Oh! Purrfect!"

She let go of me an wwalked awway. Wwoww, just great. Noww I had no change of backin out; I had to do this.

I approached the tall male, his black hair wwas slightly swwayin as he typed furiously. I saww his leg twwitch. He is fully consentrated; this much I knoww. An sometimes, I evven find it cute. He probably doesn't knoww that his leg movves up and dowwn wwhen he is so focused. It's almost mesmerizin. I tapped him on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Hey, Sol, wwhat's up?"

"II am very bu2y riight now, ED."

"I can see that, but don't you havve some time for me?"

"You 2ay that liike we're a couple," he hissed.

I freeze-a violet color risin in my face-its a good thing that he is so finely in tune wwith his husktop.

"Wwell, I didn't mean it like that."

"That'2 what iit 2ounded liike."

"You only heard wwhat you wwanted to hear," I teased.

"You, are a 2iick troll, ED."

I frowwn, "I am not! You just can't help but deny your red feelins for me."

"What red feeliing2? Oh! You mean the one2 that are non-exii2tiing? Cau2e tho2e are completely there," Sol smirks at his owwn remark an I put my hands on the back of his chair.

"Nice, Sol, stop sayin that you don't havve those feelins to my face instead a starin at your husktop," I say as I back awway from him. He slowwly turns around wwith a smirk on his face, "Sol?"

"Diid NP tell you two come over here?"

"Yes...wwhy?"

"IIt'2 nothiing, II ju2t need two 2ettle 2omethiing wiith her. IIt's not a biig deal."

"Really? Wwith Nep? Wwhat could you possibly havve to settle?"

"IIt wa2 ju2t thii2 deal II made wiith her. Nothiing you need two worry about."

"Wwhat? Come on, Sol. Just tell me."

"Why are you 2o iintere2ted. IIt Doe2n't affect you...much anyway."

"I still wwould like to knoww."

"Ugh. Fiine. But II am only warniing you, you miight not liike this," Sol smirked, "You a2ked for thii2." He stood up and wwalked ovver to wwhere Kar wwas seated. I followed closly, wwonderin wwhat he wwas up too. Wwhat did Kar havve to do wwith this?

"Hey, KK?"

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT THAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT AS TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS? I AM VERY BUSY AT THE MOMENT. AND UNLIKE YOU, I ACTUALLY HAVE STUFF THAT NEEDS TENDING TO. AS YOUR LEADER I DONT THINK YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTSND WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU ALL," Kar said as he turned an looked at Sol.

"Well you had enough tiime to re2pond, 2o you do have tiime two talk. What are you doiing anyway?"

"I AM TROLLING-WELL, ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Oh...II 2ee," Sol said as he wwiggled his eyebrowws at Kar. Kar-inturn-had a bright blush on his face.

"UGH, FINE. WHAT DO YOU WANT, ASSLAMP."

"Let me...2how you."

I wwatched as Sol turned Kar's chair fully around an sit on his lap; Kar's face instantly turned red.

"AH! WHAT ARE YO-!"

I tried to look awway, but I couldn't; Sol wwas usin his psionics on me. I literally couldn't look awway.

Sol wwas kissin Kar! AND, forcing me to wwatch!

After wwhat feels like forevver to me, Kar pushes him awway.

"WHAT THE HELL SOLLUX?!"

"2orry, KK, IIt wa2 an experiiment II'll clariify later."

Sol released me from his grip an I turned around; I ran as far awway as I could. I did not wwant Sol to see me like this. I already felt the tears gather in my eyes.

As soon as I made it to my respite block I fell to the ground. My eyes wwere swwimin in violet tears. Howw could I let myself be so easily trapped in Sol's web? He doesn't wwant a redrom, he wwants a blackrom. But, if I can havve him in just quadrant, I can spend more time wwith him. Though wwe wwouldn't havve equal hate on both sides, but it wwould be wwoth it to be close to him.

I wwiped my tears and stood up. I had to talk to him now. If he wanted a black romance, he wwas goin to get it. I quickly grabbed my wwan-science stick an wwent to search for Sol.

-Timeskip-

He wwas at his hucktop...I should have known.

"Sol, I need a wword wwith you."

He turned around an looked at me over the top of his glasses.

"Anything for you, ED."

I took a quick intake of breath before speaking on.

"From previous evvents, wwith Kar, I believe that you wwould like to be my kismesis."

"What?" Sol wwas given me a blank stare, "A Kii2me2ii2?"

"Yes."

"Do _you_ want that?"

I stopped. Wwhy wwould he care about wwhat I wanted? I didn't really wwant this, but if I'm closer to him...

"Yes, you seem like you hate me a bunch, an I think it wwould help me let out some anger on you," That last part wwas a lie.

"IIf that'2 what you want," he said as he let out a sigh. WWait. A sigh?

"Since wwhen do you not hate me?"

"II never 2aiid II hated you iin the fiir2t place."

"It shore looked like it!"

A few seconds passed and then,

"Yeah, II gue22 II do hate you."

Evven though I knew it all along, it still hurt wwhen he said it out loud.

"Sea! I knew it. You just love to mess wwith me, don't you."

"Oh, yeah. II enjoy 2eeing you iin full agony."

"And I'm shore you wwere haven a ball smackin on Kar!"

"II hoped that you enjoyed the 2how. II diid iit ju2t for you."

I pulled Sol out a his chair by his shirt and brought his face close to mine.

"You discust me, Sol."

"Glad II could 2how you a good look at thiing2 you can't get," he smirked.

"WWhat? You an Kar?"

"No, kii22iing. When wa2 the la2t time you kii22ed anyone? Have you even had a fiir2t? I bet you haven't; who would like 2omeone like you? A 2elfiish hiip2ter."

I droppd Sol on the floor and punched him straight in the jaww. Yelloww blood dripped from his lips an he smirked at me.

"Well, now, thii2 ha2 gotten iinere2tiing," he grinned as he wwiped the blood wwith his hand.

Red and blue sparks appeared on my wwrists an held me back as he stood up. "II hate you 2o much," he lisped as he attaked my lips wwith his own. His teeth hit mine in a sloppy kiss. He bit my tongue an dreww some blood. "What do you know? You can get a kii22."

He continued to kiss me; his kiss wwas full of hate and anger. There wwas no love there. His claws were also attackin my back creating a series of vviolet scars.

After a wwhile he released me;My mouth full of my own blood. I reached into my back pocket to retrieve my wwand. Sol wwas going to pay. I looked back to him an saw my blood on his lips. His fingers wwere coated wwith it also. It put me over the edge.

In a flash of light, Sol wwas knocked over and wwas lying on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be two endings to this erisol I will post those soon<strong>


	4. Erisol ending 1

**Here is the first ending!**

* * *

><p>I didn't think that my wwand wwas that powwerful, but apparently it had a big effect.<p>

Sol lay on the ground cluching his bloody arm. "Ugh," he moaned.

"Um...Sol...?" I slowly approached him, "Are you okay?"

"ED. II'm bleeding..." Sol removed his hand an I saw a gapin hole in the side of his shoulder. "II2 iit bad?"

"No! Not at all..."

It wwas the wworst wwound I could have done to him. A hole the size of VVris's 8-ball, an it wwent through his entire shoulder. Yelloww wwas everywwhere. He looked like he wwas holding back tears. He must have been in a lot of pain, because wwhen I tried to see it closer he wwould tense an more blood wwould come out.

"Don't liie two me, iit'2 bad."

"No, really! I'll just go get Kan-"

"ED...IIt'2 two late."

"WWhat do you mean?"

"II'm loo2iing two much blood."

"Are you sayin wwhat I think you're saying?"

My eyes started to wwater an my vvision wwas blurred. It couldn't be true. I...I have to save him. I love him.

"II'm going two diie."

"No, you're goin to live. Just let me get you help!"

"You can't 2top thii2. AA told me, actually, that II wa2 going two diie of bloodlo22. But, 2he al2o 2aiid that II wa2 going to diie next two the per2on II cared mo2t about."

"Sol..you.."

"Yeah, II guess iit'2 time you knew. II'm flu2hed for you Eriidan."

I felt the blood rush to my face, but I kneww this vvictory wwas short lived. Sol wwas goin to die. "II know that you thought that II hated you, but II never diid. II thought that you would want to bee my mate2priit. II never would have thought that you wanted to bee my kii2me2ii2."

"Why does this have to happen?"

Sol let out a cough an I let the tears fall. "Just as you say you like me you have to die."

"Plea2e don't cry," Sol said as he wwiped the tears from my cheeks, " II don't want my la2t iimage of you two bee iin tear2."

"It's all my fault."

"Don 2ay that! II knew thii2 would happen. Thii2 ii2 how iit wa2 2upo22ed two bee."

"But I don't wwant this to happen. WWe have to be together."

"We will. Tru2t me."

"WWhen?"

"Ju2t wait, ED. You'll 2ee, we'll bee together." Sol let off a goofy grin an I smiled back. But then, he didn't move anymore. It took me a wwhile to realize he wwasnt coming back.

-Time skip and change to 3rd POV-

It has been a week since Sollux's death and Eridan hasn't been out of his respite block. Nepeta has decided to go and see him. She has been very worried about her friend and the fact that she caused ollux's death by just a little is hard for her to take.

"Eridan?" Nepeta knocked on the door, "Are mew there?" She waited a few minutes and there was still no reply. "Eridan? Are mew okay?" The same as before, she waited and there was no reply.

'I wonder if he is okay?' Nepeta thought, 'I should try to get in side.'

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then she had an idea. She brought out her claws and carved a nice sized door at the bottom. She crawled through the hole and immediately a strange sent entered her nose. She knew that smell.

It smelled like blood, the blood of Eridan.

Nepeta quickly looked around for any sign of him. She suddenly noticed a trail of blood leading from Eridan;s spare husktop to that window. She ran to the window and saw that it was cracked open. On the windowsill, she noted, was a knife covered with violet.

She peered out of the window. No sign of him. Then she looked down. On the ground: tired, sad, and lost, Eridan lay dead.

Upon further inspection, Eridan appeared to have several cu marks on his arm. His tear-stained face showed how much he cried.

A few days after that, Nepeta went back into Eridan's room. She didn't notice before, but there was a note lying on Eridan's bed. She picked it up gingerly and red.

_Dear Nep,_

_(I know that you wwill find this because no one else cares)_

_I am sorry you found be in such a state. I couldn't take it. The fact that I killed him myself is something I cant deal wwith. I have decided that life on this meteor wwould be better wwithout me. Sol wwas the only one wwho cared, an look at him noww. Before Sol died he said that he wwould see me soon.I think I noww know wwhat he meant. To b wwith him I wwill do anything, that includes killin myself. The best option is jumpin out a he wwindoww. I wwill be wwith him soon._

_Lovve ya,_

_Eridan_

* * *

><p>"II'm glad you're here now, ED."<p>

"No more sufferin wwithout you."

"Flu2hed for you, Eridan."

"Flushed for you to Sollux."

* * *

><p><strong>End of ending one<strong>

**I know its fast but these are supposed to e like that. I am writing down a ending two and will have that posted soon. After this I am posting more one-shots. Nothing will be this long again. I just wanted to write some Erisol this one time.**

**I take requests also, so if you have a homestuck pairing you like I shall write it for you. It doesn't matter what pairing also. I will write anything. I am all ways up for a challenge. **


End file.
